Back to the Past
by Ella1989
Summary: Set during the time when the Cullen coven first met the Denali coven. Edward found a mysterious new vampire in the forest and Emmett found four journals which says a story about the future.
1. Preface

"Carlisle, this joint hunting trip was a bad idea." said the bronze-haired vampire to his adopted father. "I know what you are doing. Stop trying to play match maker."

They met the Denali coven over a month ago when they first moved to Alaska and the three succubus made it their personal mission to show Edward that they want to be with him. After few weeks Kate and Irina started to understand that braking Edward's resolution is next to impossible and he is not their normal human partner who will melt by their looks. But Tanya was a whole different story. She is adamant that it's only matter of time before he brakes. Nobody says no to her.

Every member of his family thinks that he was being an idiot by denying her... well Rosalie was just being smug, because she was sure that if her beauty didn't appeal to him then nobody's will.

"Edward, you know I worry about you. You have been along for so long and may Tanya will be good for you. Give her a cha-" Carlisle tried to convince him for the thousandth time that month but Edward stopped him.

"Stop right there. Please. Did it ever occur to you that I'm content with my life? I don't need anyone." His irritation was already touching its boundary. He started to walk towards the deeper part of the forest.

"Edward, where are you going? It's almost dawn and everyone is heading home." His father called after him.

"I need to clear my mind. I'll be home in a few hours." then he was running in full speed, turning into a blur.

Halfway into the deeper part of the forest he was hit by the most amazing scent and at that moment pure instinct took over him and he started to run towards its source. The source was not a pray he was sure about that, because his throat wasn't burning.

The fragrance was mix between freesia and peony... there's something else...musk may be?

Few minutes later he reached a clearing but he stopped in his tracks.

The sun was peaking from behind the Mount McKinley, the first morning rays were melting the dry powder like snow. The exquisite beauty of the Denali wilderness was like haven on Earth. So the creature crouching on the snow covered ground- breathing heavily like she is suffocating- the source of the scene- have to be an Angel. Because calling her a vampire would be disrespecting her entrancing pure beauty.

She had waist length dark brown hair with a little hint of red which were straight like waterfall on the top but turned into soft ringlets in the end. They were glistening like silk. She couldn't be more than 18. She had a heart shaped face which had such innocence that her prays will think that they were dead and already gone to haven, if death came in her form.

But he didn't want to think of her hurting any human; actually it was hard to imagine that she could hurt anyone let alone kill them.

She was wearing which looks like mans cloth- but they fit her just right- a dark sleeveless T-shirt with dark long elbow length gloves. Her fair skin was shimmering like thousand diamonds. Glowing vampire skin was one of the most hated things in his book, but he couldn't get himself to hate it now.

She suddenly stiffened. She had notice his presence.

She looked up sharply and when their eyes met his world stopped turning. Her dark eyes were so black with hunger that it would have been scary if they were not emulated with pain. Every frozen cell of his body was pulling him toward her. He started to walk in her direction in a trance.

"I- I'm h-hu-hungry, I n-need to h-hunt." She whispered under her breath. He would have missed it if he wasn't a vampire but her words woke him up from his trance like state.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there is any human around f-" He started but she cut him off.

"I've never drunk fro-from a human before. I'm a vegetarian." She said with more force this time.

Edward frowned- being a vegetarian was his families inside joke, how did she know about that? - But he brushed it off, he had more important things to take care of. He was just glad the she didn't hunt human.

He opened his senses to find the nearest pray and found the smell of a dear few years away. He never had to carry around his pray, so catching it and bringing it to someone was a little difficult, but he realized he would do anything for her.

She drained the dear in a minute and then when she looked up her eyes had already turned into topaz. She gave him a grateful smile, but there were also something else in her smile but he couldn't quite read it. She really had a beautiful smile.

"Thank you. You saved my life-hm-well you know what I mean." She said in normal voice and of course it sounded like thousands of harps were playing at the same time creating a divine music.

"It was nothing. But do you mind telling me what happened to you? Oh, how rude of me, I'm Edward." He realized he wanted to hear his name from her mouth. How stupid was that?

"B- Marie. I'm Marie." She stammered a little. "I don't want to talk about what happened to me." She started to get up slowly.

He pushed the question in the back of his head for later.

"So, Marie" He tested her name on his tongue. I didn't quite suit her. "Do you have a coven? How did you become a vegetarian? How are you blocking me?" He started to shoot one after another question as he helped her to stand up, but it didn't seem like she needed any help. She already had her strength back.

"Wow, did anybody ever told you, that you ask too many questions?" She smiled knowingly, like she was sharing an inside joke with herself.

"I'm curious." His reply made her laugh out loud. Though he couldn't find anything funny about his answer. He kept staring at her expectantly.

"I'm alone." She replied with a tone of sadness in her voice. "And my Sire taught me about this life style plus I never wanted to hurt any human. That helped"

"So, why did you left your Sire? What was he like?" He wanted to know everything about her, if possible.

"It wasn't my choice. He was the most intelligent, beautiful, kind, selfless person on Earth." Talking about her Sire was making her sad but he could see the shine in her beautiful doe like eyes when she talked about him. It made him jealous. So he changed the subject. "And how are you blocking me?"

"Blocking you?" She raised one of her eye brow at him, then suddenly said "Oh, don't tell me you are one of those gifted vampires and let me guess you have mind power."

"How did you know?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Because those are the only type of power I can block. You see, I'm a mental shield." She explained. "So what's your power?"

"Telepathy, I can read every mind in a few miles radius."

"Impassive."

"Not really. I hate my gift. I know it come in handy sometimes, but I hate to invade people's thoughts."

"May that's why God gave you such power, because you will never misuse your ability." She guessed.

Edward stared at her for a while then said, "I've never thought about it like that. You really have a positive view of things, don't you? But what about the headache, how is that fair?"

"It's not. Haven't anyone ever told you life isn't fair?" She had a far away look in her eyes, like she was remembering something, "But I think I can help you."

"Really? How?" He wanted to know what other mystery this strange vampire was hiding.

"I'll show you later."

"I should probably go home; my family must be waiting for. But is it wrong of me to say that I don't want to go back. It's really nice to be here with you." He didn't wanted to leave her side. Minus the pull he felt toward her, he felt really comfortable around her. They're talking for a while but she didn't throw herself at him once.

She ignored the compliment and asked him, "Family?"

"My coven. We live like a family. There are seven of us and we just found five more vegetarians here in Denali." He explained.

"Wow, twelve vampires in one place. Must be nice, having a big family I mean. Why don't you want to go back?"

"There this female vampire in the Denali coven, she won't leave me alone. You see, she is a succubus and it's hurting her ego to accept that I've rejected her." Then something stuck his brain and a mischievous grin crept its way onto his face.

"Okay, should I be afraid. Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Why don't you come to my house with me? I'm sure they would love meet another vegetarian." He was not ready to lose the connection he had with her.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? You don't need me to protect your virtue?" She was only half- joking.

"NO... Yes?...May be? Please?" He was using his persuasive tone.

"OK. You did save my life."

_Works every time.  
_

* * *

On their way to Cullen mansion, Edward noticed a few more things about her. Like the way she moves, she was more graceful then any vampire he had ever met. She was also the highest leaper; he had never seen anyone jump so high.

Every member of Cullen coven was waiting for him anxiously. When Edward and Marie arrived they found a very irritated pixie rubbing her forehead and Jasper was trying to console her. Apparently she her visions turned blank, since Emmett and Jasper had found some Journals and now she couldn't see anyone's future clearly.

Everyone was a little stunned to see Marie. They didn't expect to meet another vampire who shared their diet. Esme was the first to speak, "Welcome to our house Dear. Why don't you come inside?"

Emmett was second to speak- um- shout, "Wow, little bro, you finally got yourself a girlfriend."

"For the last time Emmett, I'm older then you." Nobody missed the fact that he didn't complain about the girlfriend comment.

Edward introduced Bella to everyone. Carlisle was very interested about her history, which she wasn't ready to share.

Without her vision Alice wasn't sure what to think about her, so she just smiled at her.

Jasper was feeling a little uncomfortable because of her name.

Emmett was happy. He just found hundred new ways to tease Edward with.

Rosalie was angry. Because everyone was paying attention to Marie, not her.

Everyone had a lot of questions and they started asking them in their mind all at the same time.

"QUITE" The moment he said that word his head become quite. He couldn't hear anyone's thought.

_Better?_ Marie's beautiful voice echoed in his head.

He turned his head sharply towards Marie. "So that's what you meant when you said you can help me with my headache?" He whispered. He was still in shock.

"What happened?"- Carlisle asked, but everyone else also wanted to know the answer.

"I'm a mental shield and right now I'm shielding his mind. He can't hear any of you. But we can discuss my gift later. I believe you have more important thing to discuss. Am I right?"

"Yes, of course. Emmett, Jasper?"

Emmett started, "Well, when we were hunting, was saw a bag floating in the middle of the river. Jazz challenged me that if I ate whatever was inside the bag, then he will be my servant for three days. So that's why when I found these journals inside of the bag- it was very well rapped I might add, so it wasn't even soaked- I started to rip the pages to eat, but stopped after seeing the first entry date."

"What's wrong with the entry date?" Edward asked.

This time Alice was first to answer, "16th January" She paused for a moment, "2005."

"What? That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Edward." Bella said. "So, are we going to read them?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied. As much as he hated to read about someone's private life, he was too curious to know about the future. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"So who will read first?" asked Carlisle.

"I will."- Alice and Emmett said together. They looked at each other, and glared a bit. "No. I will!"

"I always know the future before anyone" Alice argued.

"Yeah, Pixie, but I found them so I'll start."

Edward just rolled his eyes at his little brother and sister's childishness and said Carlisle to start.

"**PREFACE**" Carlisle began.

"**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**"

"So this is a human." Rosalie interrupted. "You think we should waste our time reading about a human?"

"Nobody is forcing you to read with us. You can leave if you want. We want to read." Carlisle said softly but strictly. Rosalie just huffed but didn't leave.

"**— though I'd had reason enough in the last few months -but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**"

"Poor thing. She must have had a hard life." Esme said sadly remembering her human life.

"**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**"

"Wait. Hunter?" Finally the story got Edwards attention. "Carlisle, do you think its a vampire?"

"Let's find out."

"**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**"

"What a stupid, melodramatic human." Rosalie interrupted.

"Why Rosalie, that's called being selfless, but you wouldn't know the meaning of that word. Now would you?" Edward asked her raising an eye brow.

Emmett glared at Edward, but didn't say anything knowing Edward was right.

"**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,"**

Every Cullen minus Alice and Jasper stiffened.

"Carlisle, I miss Forks. When can we go back?" Emmett asked Carlisle like a five year old who is asking his father for ice cream.

"You are right. Forks have its own type of charms." To everyone's surprise Marie was the one who made the comment.

"You have been to Forks?" May be for the hundredth time that day Edward was surprised. "Of course you have. That's the holy land for supernatural creatures."

"Did you meet any werewolf's? Did they fight with you?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have faced my fair share of werewolf's" She said bitterly.

"Well, I'm happy." Alice said happily. "Now I get to read about Forks. The way you guys talk about that town, it really must be nice."

Carlisle on the other hand had a worried look on his face, "If the person is in Forks, then I'm 99.99% sure that the hunter is a vampire."

"But Carlisle, if this person is alive after facing a vampire, which can only mean one thing. Exposure, that person knows about our kind. You think we should tell the Voltury?"- Jasper talked for the first time.

"No, Jasper. Please." Edward stopped him after noticing that Marie looked a little panicked hearing the name 'Voltury'. "I thing first we should read what will happen. Its way into the future, may be it wasn't a coincident that you guys found these Journals. May be someone wanted us to read them." He didn't miss that Marie looked relived at his words.

"**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**"

"I like this person. Their thoughts are very pleasant. Why is it always the good guy that suffers the most?" Edward said sadly.

"Because they choose the right way and not the easy way" Marie replied. Her eyes were looking at him, like they were saying 'Someone like you'.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"The preface is over. Emmett, you can read next, son." Carlisle said to Emmett.

"Ha, take that Pixie." He took the book from Carlisle while Alice just pouted.


	2. First Sight Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"**FIRST SIGHT**"- Emmett started. "First sight of what?"

"Em, the journal can't talk. You have to read it to find the answer." Alice said impatiently. She was a little cranky because no matter how hard she tried all her visions were turning black.

"**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**"

"Sounds dreadful." Rosalie said. "Who wants to be stuck inside whole day?"

"Rose, this person is a human not a vampire and humans usually love the sun, especially teenagers." Carlisle replied calmly. "Emmett, please continue."

"**I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace;**"

"I've design one of those..." Alice started to say but Emmett ignored her. "So the writer is a girl?"

"Looks like it." Carlisle said.

"**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture.**"

"So she is leaving Phoenix. But where is she going?" Emmett asked. Again.

"Forks." This time Marie answered him.

"How did you know?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Remember the preface, Einstein?" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh." It's the only thing he said and then started to read again.

"**My carry-on item was a parka.**"

"A parka? Like Eskimo cloth! This girl has no fashion sense." Alice was already disgusted.

"**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.**"

"Perfect description of Fork and the constant cover of clouds give us the freedom to be outside during the day." Edward then turned to his father, "Carlisle I miss Forks too. May be we should move their again. I mean not now, but after a few decades? Alice and Jasper also wanted to see the town. Right guys?" They just nodded.

"We will see about that Edward."

"**It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen.**"

"So her parents are divorced. Poor dear." Esme said sadly. "And why did she say escaped? Do you think her father is abusive?" She was really worried about the girl.

"Or she is just being a drama queen." said Rose.

"**That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**"

"I think I agree with Rose a little. She is kinda dramatic." Alice agreed with Rosalie.

"Alice, you are the one to talk? Compared to yours and Rosalie's daily melodrama, she is nothing." Edward said to his little sisters, then frowned, "If she hates Forks so much, then why she is going there?" But nobody had any answer of his question.

"**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me**"

"So, her name is Bella. What a pretty name?" Esme said in her motherly tone. Everyone nodded well except Rosalie- who looked angry, big surprise there- and Marie, who looked like she will be blushing if she was human.

"**— the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**"

"Okay, so her mother is not sending her _and_ she hates Forks- then why is she moving there?" Edward practically shouted. He hated being in the dark.

"Edward, did anybody ever told you that you are very impatient?" Marie asked him with a serious face and his whole family started to laugh, even Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah, once or twice." Every member of his family raised their eye brows at the same time. "...a day." The last part was almost a whisper.

"**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself?**

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**"

"Em, are you sure you are reading it right? I mean, its sounds like a mother talking about her daughter, not the other way around." Jasper said with an amused voice.

"No, I'm reading it right. She is just a weird human." Emmett said.

"Hey, not everyone has the luxury to be immature like you. Some people had to grow up before their age." Marie shouted at Emmett and then she realized everyone was looking at her. "um...sorry?"

"I didn't mean to disrespect her." said a shocked Emmett.

"I know. I'm sorry for shouting at you." She really was guilty.

"**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. **

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**"

"If she loves her mother so much then why is she leaving her or lying to her? You should never lie to your parents." Esme said disapprovingly.

"I don't know Esme, but I don't think she is leaving to hurt her mother. I think she is moving to help her mother somehow." Edward said to Esme. From the corner of his eyes he could see Marie was smiling at him.

"**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**"

Esme sighed with relief. The girl's father was not abusive. "So, she is just uncomfortable around her father. Why?"

"May be because- she had spent very little time with him." Carlisle guessed.

"**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision**"

"He is not the only one." Emmett said.

"**— like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**"

"Well, welcome to Forks." Emmett said.

"Smart girl, she is being realistic." Jasper said.

**"Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top."**

Emmett stopped reading and started to tap his chin, like he was deep in thought.

"Em, don't even think about it, what I know you are thinking about." Edward warned his brother.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read our minds." He said to Edward then turned to Marie, "I thought you were shielding him."

"I'm shielding him." Marie said and turned to Edward questioningly.

"I don't need my gift to know what you are thinking." He said while smiling at his brother.

"Even without his cheating power he is still annoying." Emmett said while pouting like a five year old.

"**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**"

"Stumble? She is clumsy?" Emmett start to jump up and down in his seat, "Please tell me she is clumsy? It's go-"

"EMMETT, JUST READ." Everyone shouted at the same time. "And sit still, you are going to break my couch." Esme added.

"**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me." You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty.**"

"Shopping. She needs to go shopping. She needs my help. She is a fashion disaster. Carlisle can I help her?" Alice asked while jumping like a nine year old in sugar rush.

"Alice, umm...I don't think she needs your help. But if she did we will think about it, okay?"

"**It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**"

"And she is observant, perfect." Jasper said sarcastically.

"**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**"

"Her father is friends with Ephraim Black's descendant. What are the chances?" Edward said worriedly, but he wasn't sure who he was worried about more- their existence or the girl's well being.

"**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**"

"Wish we could do that. Photographic memory is our blessing and curse at the same time." Rosalie said with anger and sadness in her voice. Emmett wrapped his free hand around his mate to comfort her.

"**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**"

"Hey, little brother if it doesn't work out between you and Marie, you should go after Bella. She is just as stubborn as you are." Emmett said jokingly to his brother.

"_Marie_ is sitting right here and who told you there is anything going on between Edward and me? We are just friends." Marie said then felt guilty seeing Edwards disappointed face. "But that doesn't mean it can't turn into something more."

"It's OK. I don't want your pity." Edward was getting angry at himself for being so transparent with his feelings. He has always been good at hiding his emotions.

Marie leaned towards Edward a little and kissed his cheek then whispered, "It's not pity. Far from it actually, I lo- I really like you."

Edward froze in his position. He felt his skin burning where her lips just touched, he felt like gasping for air. He slowly turned his head to look at her, "Really?"

She just nodded her head, but suddenly they were attacked from three different sides.

Emmett, Esme and Alice were hugging them with all their strength.

"My little boy has finally found someone..."

"I'm so happy for you, bro..."

"My little brother is not gay..."

"WHAT?"

Carlisle and Jasper congratulated them.

"Guys, don't you think you are jumping the gun? It's not like they are getting married." Rosalie said impatiently. She was also jealous, she wanted to know what Marie had that she didn't.

Everyone looked at her incredulously, but went back to their places.

"**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. "Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…" **

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least. "How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**"

**"**She is also independent**" **They were liking this strange girl more and more with every passing minute and they were still on the first chapter.

"**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this.**"

"How sweet! He must really miss his daughter." Esme said and Alice nodded with her.

"**Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**"

"She has a twisted sense of humor, but she is really funny." Emmett said. "Carlisle can we meet her, please?"

"We will think about it."

"**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**"

Emmett started to say something, but Edward cut him off. "No Emmett, there are no Alien at Forks."

Emmett huffed and muttered something about know-it-all brother.

"**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.**"

"That sounds awful." Rosalie expressed her disgust.

"It's not that bad." Marie said in a small voice. Everyone looked at her like she is crazy. "I mean her father isn't actually rolling in money, but he still bought it for her."

"You're right, it was nice of him." Edward agreed with her.

"Whipped." Emmett and Jasper whispered.

"**To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**"

**"**No Emmett, you can not borrow her truck with out saying also known as stealing to bump other cars.**" **Marie said in a bored voice.

"Do you read mind too or am I just that transparent?" Emmett asked.

"You are just that transparent, bro." Then she froze looking at everyone's shocked face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Emmett quickly recovered from his shock, "Why no? I don't have a favorite sister. So you can be my favorite baby sister." May be first time in his life he was completely serious.

"Hey. What am I then?" Alice pouted.

"Oh, come on Pixie. Everyone knows that you are Edwards's favorite sister."

"You are right."

"So, baby sister what do you say?"

Marie got up from Edward's side and walked towards Emmett then bend forward to give him a big hug. "Baby sister says yes big brother." She said smiling at him then went back to sit beside Edward.

"**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood.** **The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk** **as I grew.**"

"Something I'll never have." Rosalie looked like she will be crying if she was human. A child was something she wanted more then anything.

"Rosalie, have you ever tried spending time in an orphanage. There are hundreds of kids out there who are longing to be loved. You can't adopt them but you still can spend time with them." Marie said to her.

"Easier said then done. What will happen when I get attached to them?"

"Rosalie, mothers love is not selfish. A mother always thinks about her child's well being, weather they are her own or not." Esme was looking at Marie with respect and Edward with adoration and sadness. She would have been a really great mother.

Like reading his thought Rosalie said, "You are a vampire, how would you know what is like to be mother?" She said with a harsh tone.

"Esme is a vampire too, but don't you love her like a mother." Marie raised her eye brow at Rosalie and this made Rosalie shut up.

"**The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily.**"

"We know what a computer is, but what's a modem? And how can it help to stay in touch?" Alice asked.

"That's modern technology of the future, Alice. We are in the dark as much as you are." Edward answered her. "But if I'm not mistaking it's an upgraded version of phone."

"**The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased;**"

"She really is strange, isn't she? Human always likes to be surrounded by people, especially teenagers." Jasper wondered. "I have never heard about any teenager who wants to stay alone, even teenage vampires, well apart from Edward. I'm sorry bro, but she does seem to have a lot of things common with you."

"Well, I'm not alone now and I don't think she would be alone for a long time either. Something good will happen with her. Remember the preface?" Edward defended Bella and himself at the same time. Though he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable seeing how much he had common with Bella. Who else will know what it was like to put on a fake smile everyday, to show your family you are happy. But Marie is here now and hopefully she will stay.

"**a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**"

"I think she will change her mind about that town pretty soon." Carlisle said.

"**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**"

"What do you guys think she looks like? Blond, red head, brunette, Black haired or unusual color, like Edward and Esme?" Emmett asked excitedly. "I say she is blond."

"Black haired" Jasper said.

"Unusual color. She does sound unique." Carlisle said.

"Brunette" Edward whispered while looking at Marie.

"Okay." Emmett said while rubbing his hands. "Let's see who is right."

"**But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**"

"She sounds really, really funny. I wish-"

"Em, you won't make fun of this poor human's misery." Esme said strictly.

"**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color.**"

"I think she looks like a porcelain doll. She must be really beautiful. She needs help with her self esteem too. Carlisle?" Alice wined.

"Not now Alice."

"**I had no color here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age.**"

"Why would she? She is too mature for her age."

"**Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period.**"

"May be she will relate to vampires." Emmett said then he remembered a vampire was trying to kill her. "Well, one that won't kill her."

"**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.**"

"Just like Edward and Pixie. May be she will get along with you guys." Emmett joked while the said vampires glared at him.

"**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning. I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle. Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**"

"We get the idea you hate Forks. Now stop depressing us with your depressing thoughts." Rosalie said bored.

"**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.**"

"She is a pessimist. Edward it's scary how much you two are alike." Alice pointed out this time.

"**Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's.**"

Rosalie sighed longingly. All she ever wanted a normal human life like that but she was stuck in this immortal existence.

"**Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit**"

Alice started to comment about it but Emmett kept reading.

"**— and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door,**"

"Not a very safe place to hide a key." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, what human in their right mind would try to steal from the Police Chefs house?" Edward asked his father.

"**and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Are you sure she is not mixing up the concept of school and a prison. If she is I won't blame her. They do feel the same." Emmett said.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan,"**"

"Isabella Swan. Bella Swan means beautiful Swan." Edward said while Marie was looking at him with an amused smile.

"See, even her name is pretty." Alice said.

"**I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy.**"

"Why? I want to know what kind of car I can bye in the future." Edward said and for the first time Rosalie agreed with him.

Marie just rolled her eyes at him.

"**At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.**"

A dreamy smile lit up on Edwards face.

"Em, can I have a bucket of water?" Marie asked.

"Sure. But why, little sis?" Emmett was confused by her request.

"To wake Edward up from his daydream." Everyone laughed at that.

"**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**"

"Interesting choice of words." Carlisle smiled a little.

"**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr.**

**Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red.**"

"How rude!" Alice said.

"**But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything.**"

"She is a bookworm." Emmett snorted.

"She is intelligent." Alice corrected him.

"**That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**"

"Eww." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

**""You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over helpful. "I'm Eric," he added."**

**"**She got herself an admirer, but if he is her love interest then I'm leaving now. She deserves better.**" **Alice looked a little panicked.

"Stop being so dramatic, Ally. She is not interested in him, trust me. I'd know how a person thinks when they like someone." Edward said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Marie lightly slapped his arm, "Only apart from the persons who you like." He pouted at her words.

Everyone smiled at them, even Rosalie had to admit they looked very cute together. They had never seen Edward act so freely or happily.

"**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**"

"She is not a clown. Stop following her around." Marie shouted then got embarrassed noticing everyone was looking at her questioningly. "I hate being the center of attention. I think she is the same."

"**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed.**"

"Can he be any more of an idiot?" Jasper asked.

"**It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix.**

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**"

"Yes. Yes he can." Jasper answered his own question.

"**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.**"

"Jerk." The kids said at the same time.

"**I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot**

**of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**"

"That's rude." Esme said disapprovingly.

"At least she is doing better then your daughter. Rose's death glares makes then run for the hills." Edward said. Rose glared at him for rating her out.

"**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**"

"Finally some thing interesting" Emmett shouted. "Yey, she will meet the hero now."

"Emmett, you sound like a 14 year old girl watching a romantic movie. Just read." Marie scolded Emmett playfully.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story I've ever written in my whole life and English is not my language. Its not even my second language. So please correct me when I'm wrong, because that way you will be helping me to improve my English.**

**Please review. Good or bad, I don't care.**


	3. First Sight Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Thank you so much 022709, Sunshine72 and LadyIce5 (Guest) for your kind reviews.**

* * *

"**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.**"

"Is it just me or they sound awfully like us?" Jasper said worriedly.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing. Edward was praying that its not them, because if those _five_ teenagers mentioned in the journal were them then it only means one thing...Marie is not with them.

"**They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys,**"

"Three boys? This is not good." Edward was clutching Marie's hand tightly. She looked at him sympathetically, like she knew what he was thinking...like she knew what will happen.

"**one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**"

"Emmett?" The strange pain in his heart was increasing with every sentence.

"**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.**"

"Jasper."

"**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.**"

"Me. Em, please keep reading. I want to be hundred percent sure." Edward said.

"**He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students."**

"Because I turned him when he was only seventeen, physically he is the youngest." Carlisle had already accepted the situation.

"Carlisle, do you think the vampire who was hunting her was one of us?" Jasper was scared that the hunter was him.

"I don't think so, Jasper."

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.**"

"That's my Rosie. We went back to Forks. Yes, yes, yes...YES." Emmett yelled so loud that everyone had to cover their ears, apart from Edward and Marie. Marie was looking at him guiltily and Edward was still hoping that the others were wrong.

**"The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction."**

"Alice." Jasper gave Alice a sweet smile.

"**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.**"

Emmett wanted to tease his brother about Bella's comment, but stopped himself seeing Edwards condition. Yeah, he won't be Edward if he didn't overreact. But he loved for that.

"**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible.**"

"Alice, be careful. She is too observant." Rose warned Alice.

"**My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**"

"This girl is unbelievable. How can she notice so much in one glance?" Carlisle said.

**"My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen,"**

Edward lose his grasp on Marie's hand, "You left. Why?"

"Edward, trust me when I say this. It is for the best." Her eyes were glistening with venom, "But we_ will _meet again. Our love story will be one of the greatest, toughest and the most unique story in whole Vampire World." Edward could tell she meant every word.

"What do you know, Marie?" He was scrutinizing her with eyes filled with pain and questions.

"Please, don't ask me anything right now." She begged. "You will have you answers very soon"

"Just answer me one questions. Do you know where those journals came from?" He voiced his suspicion.

"Yes." Everyone was looking at her with their mouth hanging open, "I can't say anything else. Emmett, please continue."

"**and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy,**"

"Bro, she is already crushing on you." Alice was laughing at her brother's uncomfortable look.

"**who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**"

"She will cause problem for us in the future, I can feel that. Carlisle, we will have to kill her." Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, being observant is hardly a crime." Marie said.

"She is crushing on your boyfriend, why aren't you angry?" That was a low blow and she was sure it will work.

"Liking someone is not a crime either." Unfortunately it didn't.

"Edward, congratulation you have the coolest girlfriend ever." Jasper said and Emmett nodded in agreement. That got them a slap on the back of their heads from their wives.

"**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and**

**Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.**"

"She is also open-minded." Carlisle complimented.

"**But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**"

"Because we are not. She is a curious one." Edward thought for a second then frowned, "Marie, when you first met my family, why didn't you ask any question about them? You weren't even uncomfortable."

"He is right. You were completely at ease, like you were around your family or closest friends. But it's vampire's nature to be on guard when you met other vampires." Jasper egged him on.

"Edward, I said no questions. Please. I'll tell you everything when the time is right and now is not the time." She pleaded with her eyes.

"How can we trust you? You are obviously hiding information. How would we know that you didn't come here to hurt us?" Rosalie shouted with anger.

"I'd _never._ I'd beg the Volturi to destroy me before I'd even think about hurting anyone of you." She said, "Please, trust me."

Edward looked at her and said, "I trust you."

"Me too." Emmett said supporting his brother.

Both Esme and Alice agreed with them.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know if I can trust her yet. I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I understand. I didn't give you any reason to trust me." She really did understand. Because if the rolls were reversed, she would have done the same.

"Now can we carry on with the reading? Those journals will answer your every question? If not then I'm here."

"I agree with her. We have time. Lets just read for now." Carlisle said to the others.

**""Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

"So, that's our cover story. Quite believable, wonder who came up with the idea?" Jasper wondered.

"Hey little sis, after you join our coven you can pose as my twin sister plus we have the same hair color." Emmett said grinning ear to ear. Edward smiled at him for being so positive that Marie will join them.

"NO." Marie looked horrified, "If I pose as your twin then I'll be older then Edward." She was hyperventilating- if a vampire can do that.

"So? What's so scary about being older then Edward? And how did you know Edward acts one year younger then us?" Emmett asked. Marie just raised one eye brow.

"You won't tell us." It was not a question. She shook her head and said, "No, but I'll pose as what I already am."

"What is that?"

"Your little sister." Everyone smiled at that.

"**"They look a little old for foster children."**

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**"

"Thank you sweetheart." Esme said and Carlisle smiled with agreement.

"Esme, you do know that she can't hear you right?" Alice teased her mother while Marie mumbled something like 'yes, she can'.

"What did you say Marie?"

"Nothing."

"**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though,"**"

Everyone apart from Carlisle and Esme growled after hearing the line, even Marie. Both Carlisle and Esme looked upset.

"Esme, please don't be upset. She is just jealous. You have five kids who loves you more then their own mother." Marie said while her children left their sits to hug Esme even Rosalie.

"Thank you, honey. But I don't have five kids, I've six." In a flash Marie was hugging her too.

"Okay, everyone, let's get back to reading" Carlisle said while smiling at his wife who was still surrounded by their kids.

"**she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**"

"See, even Bella agrees with us."

"**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**"

"She is like a female Sherlock Holmes. With her around us we are in big trouble." Jasper said worriedly.

"**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**"

"Wow, we will stay in Denali for a very long time." Emmett whistled.

"**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**"

"Why am I looking at her? Yes, her thoughts are very interesting, but I don't _need_ to look at her." Edward was getting confused.

"May be you like her." Marie teased him.

"That's not funny Marie."

"**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.**"

"Stop looking at her you idiot. She will ask more questions if you keep doing that" To everyone's surprise Edward yelled at the Edward in the journal.

"**I looked down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."**"

"Or he is waiting for someone." Edward said while smiling at Marie. She smiled back at him.

"**She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**"

"So he went back to being the Pre- Marie Edward again" Alice said sadly. She really wanted her brother to be happy.

"**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**"

"For the love of all that's holy! How could she possibly know that?" He was gripping his hair now.

"Edward, your hair won't grow back if you rip them from your head." Marie said calmly.

"**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one.**"

At this Edward started to laugh very loudly.

"Edward. Son why are you laughing?" Everyone was looking at her worriedly...except Marie who was chuckling.

"Marie sent me an image of Emmett as a Ballerina." With that everyone was laughing. Not Emmett. Emmett was pouting. After that the tension of the room lessened a little.

"**It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**"

"Please don't fall for me. You are a good person and I don't want to hurt you." Edward whispered.

"**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**"

"Now, this girl sounds like she would be a good fried for Bella." Alice said.

"**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**"

"This can not be good."

"**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.**"

"Her thoughts aren't that bad that you are giving her death glares, Edward." Alice scolded her brother.

"**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table.**"

"Edward, don't scare her." Esme said.

"No, it's perfect. If he is rude to her then she will avoid him." Rosalie said.

"Or she'd be more intrigued to know why he was being rude to her." Marie said while hiding a smile.

"**The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**"

"Oh...oh-uh...this can not be good" Emmett said while his family sat frozen.

"But, Edward is almost as good as Carlisle when it comes to controlling his thirst." Alice said worriedly.

"I wish it was his normal thirst." Marie said quietly.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time. But she just told them to wait.

"**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**"

"Or something really good." Everyone said at the same time. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so tense.

"**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down. **

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed.**"

"What is wrong with her?" Edward couldn't take it anymore, "She is sitting beside a blood thirsty vampire; her survival instinct should make her run. She should be terrified to even look at him. But here she is observing him like his death glares were no big deal, and what the hell is wrong with me? I don't act like that when I'm hungry."

"Edward relax." Marie touched his shoulder with her gloves covered Right hand and instantly he calm down.

"How did you do it?" Jasper wondered. "He was angry, frustrated, guilty all at the same time and the emotions were so high that even I couldn't calm him down. But when you touched him...it was like magic."

"Have you ever heard the phrase _La Tua Cantante_?" Marie asked in a quite voice.

Carlisle's eye's widened and Edward nodded his head. Carlisle had spent his whole new born years teaching him everything about vampires that he had learned in Volterra.

"She is my singer?" Edward was very worried now.

"Singer? How can she be your singer? What is that even mean?" Emmett asked and the others looked at them expectantly.

"Em, remember few years ago, the girl in the ally?" Edward asked sympathetically.

"You mean the one I killed." His voice filled with regret.

"What did she smelt like?

"I don't know. One moment her smell hit me and the next she was already dead. I don't even remember what happened in between." Emmett said sorrowfully then his eyes widened too. "Please tell me this is not the same."

Marie nodded. "Only this is way worse."

"Why isn't he attacking her then?" Jasper asked.

"Because he is Edward." Alice smiled proudly at her brother. "Hang in there bro, you can do it."

"She is right, we are so proud of you." Carlisle said and Esme nodded.

"But Carlisle, what if the hunter in the preface is me?" Edward asked his father in a scared voice.

"It's not you Edward, relax. After the first encounter everything will be okay." Marie really hated seeing him like that. "Please start reading."

"**He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**"

Emmett started to show-off his muscle and everyone rolled their eyes. He was back in his usual self.

"**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought. It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**"

"Something good came out of this mass. She won't be crushing on him anymore." Jasper said.

"**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind. At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat.**"

Everyone sighed with relief.

"You walked away without hurting her. I'm not sure even I could do that." Carlisle hugged his first son with joy, soon everyone repeated his action.

"**Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up.**"

"She is angry? She was one step away from death and she is angry?" Jasper said incredulously. "These girls' senses are all massed up."

Marie bit her lips to stop her self from saying anything.

"**For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**"

"She seems to like him. May be she will start dating him and forget all about Edward." Rosalie said with relief. Everyone agreed with her and Marie made a disgusted face which said: _Not in a thousand years._

"**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior.**"

"Of course not. My son is a complete gentleman." Esme said with motherly pride.

"**I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy."**"

Edwards's siblings laughed at this.

"**Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class.**

**At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**"

"Not again." Everyone said in frustration.

"**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair.**"

"Why does everyone keep mentioning my hair? It's not that weird. Right guys?" He looked at everyone expectantly.

"Not weird, just unique. A good unique. I love your hair." Maria said a little flirtingly.

"**He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance.**"

"What? That's not possible. After what he just been through, he would definitely recognize her mental voice. It's not like Marie is there to block him." Carlisle was worried again. But Carlisle's words clicked a switch in Edward head.

"**I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely.**"

"Keep telling yourself that." Emmett said to lighten the mood.

"**It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face.**"

"Does this torture never end?" He was little scared that the monster will attack her now because there was lesser people around.

"**The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes.**"

Alice giggled, "Guys I don't think she will get over her crush that easily."

"**For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms.**"

"Only for an instant?" Jasper raised an eye brow.

"**The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**"

"Thank God."

"**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced. When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life.**

**I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Edward said while looking at his hands.

"It's OK Edward. She will get over it. I promise." Marie said while smiling at him encouragingly.

"You will know. Right?" He asked slowly looking up from his hands.

Marie's eyes widened a little, "What do you mean?"

"What is your connection with Bella, Marie?" He was looking straight at her eyes, "What is your full name?"

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what do you think. Any kind of suggestion about the story is accepted.**


	4. Truth and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story. I promise I'm trying to do better. Thank you so much Sweetie7smiled, 022709, Civic26, DizzyIzzyCullen, Crystal (Guest), LadyIce5 and 3 Guests for reviewing and encouraging me to write more. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"It's OK Edward. She will get over it. I promise." Marie said while smiling at him encouragingly._

_"You will know. Right?" He asked slowly looking up from his hands._

_Marie's eyes widened a little, "What do you mean?"_

_"What is your connection with Bella, Marie?" He was looking straight at her eyes, "What is your full name?"_

And now...

Marie let out a nervous laughter and said, "And I seriously thought that I could hide things from _you_. No matter how much I try you always knew..."

"What are you talking about Marie?" Edward demanded but in a soft voice.

"Nothing. You want to know how I am connected with Bella." She was biting her bottom lip nervously, then she looked at Emmett and said, "Em, open the last page of the journal, there you will find a picture of Bella and her boyfriend at Junior Prom 2005." Emmett had already pulled out the picture and now he was looking at it with his mouth hanging open.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly but instead of showing them the picture he let out a growl and looked at Edward, "How could you?"

"What?" Edward was really confused.

"How could you cheat on my little sister?" He held up the picture for everyone to see.

From the greenery of the ground and the cloud covered sky anyone can tell it was taken in Forks...well, at least the ones who have been there. The picture was focusing on a couple.

The boy in the picture was none other then Edward. Now they understood why Emmett growled at him. He had his right arm around a human girls waist. Holding her like she was made of fragile China glass. His head was turned in her direction; his lips were close to her ears...like he was whispering something to her. His eye's shocked them the most, because they were filled with undying love and devotion.

When they finally looked at the girl, they gasp. She was beautiful but not in your usual way. She had a heart shaped face with very clear skin- you can almost see the veins and arteries under her skin- and long brown hair which were styled in elaborated curls. But her best feature was her eyes, they were like melting chocolate. It's like if you keep looking at them for a long time you will drown in them. Her lips were slightly imperfect which were lifted up in a happy smile.

She was wearing a deep blue off the shoulder dress which was clearly designed by some big designer. In her left foot she was wearing a stiletto hill which was held by satin bows but her other foot was in a walking cast. She was holding Edwards hands for support.

But the most interesting thing was, she looked exactly like Marie minus the vampire enhancements.

"Em, clam down. Edward would kill himself before he cheats on me." She said confidently. "I trust Edward more then I trust myself."

Edward was still looking at Bella's picture and putting the puzzle pieces together. "It was not a coincident that Emmett found these journals on the same day I found you. Is it?"

"There is nothing called coincidence in this world, Edward. Everything happens for a reason. When I first came here my landing wasn't so smooth. The portal sucked all my energy and threw me deeper into the forest and my back pack into the river. I could hardly move or talk, so I thought I'll find it later. But may it was fate that's why Emmett found it." Marie explained. "You guys know that human memories fade with time, but I didn't want to lose mine. So I wrote down the most important parts of my life so I don't forget them after I was turned into a vampire."

When she finished explaining everyone's head was filled with questions. Thank god for Marie's shield or Edward had to endure another headache.

"You knew you would be changed and you didn't try to stop it? Are you crazy?" Rose was fuming.

"Rose, unlike others I choose this life. I was born to become a vampire, it was fate and I can proudly say that I have no regret to be one." She answered.

"So, you are Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's full name was Isabella Marie Swan. Yes, I am the same girl who you guys call a weird human, the girl with messed up senses and wanted her to date Mike 'the golden retriever' Newton. Yes, I'm Bella."

Edward was frozen in his place but he didn't miss that she said what Bella's full name _was_ not what her full name _is_. She was being technical about the truth, but he let it slide for now. He also liked it when she called Mike a golden retriever.

"Time Traveling! Amazing. I never thought this kind of things were possible. How did you do it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I can't tell you that." It wasn't time yet.

"So that's why you hesitated when you said your name. That's why when you asked me about my gift it sounds like you are asking out of courtesy not curiosity ...and that's why you will leave, because this is not your time." Edward whispered like he was talking to himself. "How can you like some one after knowing he wanted to kill you?"

"It wasn't you who wanted to kill me; it was the vampire inside of you. But that's my fault." She smiled a little at that.

"How can that possible be your fault?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Call me smug, but I like believe that you were turned into a vampire for me, so that you can wait for me to be born for you." She said while looking at his eyes. They couldn't tell how long they were looking at each other, but Esme's voice broke the spell.

"The time you came from Ma- Bella, were you two happy?" Esme talked for the first time.

"Very. But something happened, that's why I'm here. Don't ask me to explain further, please." She pleaded.

"Bella...Bella suits you way better then Marie." Edward said. But on the inside he was worried about the future.

"Trust Edward to fall for his singer, classic Edward." Rosalie said harshly. But nobody paid her any attention which made her angrier.

Edward took the picture in his hands and said, "Your eyes were really beautiful, they are still beautiful but the color is really unique."

"They won't be lost." she said under her breath.

"What?"

"You will see." That's the only thing she said.

"What happened to your leg? Were you being clumsy again?" Emmett asked.

"No, it had nothing to do with me being clumsy. It was after the hunter incident. I was hurt very badly." She said in a bored voice, like it was daily occurrence.

"So it wasn't me?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"I told you it wasn't you. You are my vampire angel, you are my protector. You would never hurt me on purpose."

Alice tool the picture from them and asked, "I helped you get ready didn't I?"

"Helped me? You tortured me all day and forced me into the dress and the stiletto." She laughed a little at the dim memory.

" Aren't we friends in the future?" Alice's voice was uncharacteristically quite.

"No Alice we are not friends." Her face fell.

"Because you are much more then a friend to me, you are my sister, my best friend." Alice looked like she will be crying if she could. She hugged Bella very tightly, few seconds later when she let her go she asked.

"By the way Bella, who organized that Prom? It looks like a cheap horror movie set."

Bella burst out laughing, "I said the same thing." When her laughter died down she said, "You can read next, Pixie."

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what do you think and if you want to suggest anything, please do.**


	5. Open Book Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I'm really busy right now. I hope you guys understand.**

**Thank's to DizzyIzzyCullen, LadyIce5, Crystal, Sunshine72, Scarletteireland, CrazyReader3 and bananafox for their reviews and ideas.**

* * *

"**2. OPEN BOOK**" Alice started reading. "By the way Bella, why did you divide the journal in chapters instead of arranging the entries by date? It looks more like a book then a journal."

"I wanted to capture each significant moment of my life in each chapter, kinda like a Biography." Bella replied.

"**The next day was better… and worse.**"

"How can a day be better and worse at the same time? Either its better or its worse." Emmett asked while scratching his head.

"**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English,**"

Now that Edward knew who Bella really was he didn't like Mike drooling over her.

"**and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while;**"

Edward was gritting his teeth to stop himself from growling.

"Bella you already have two admirers and it's only your second day." Alice said in an amused voice. "I have a feeling that the number of admirers will increase with time."

"You have no idea." Bella said curtly.

"**that was nattering.**"

"No, that is annoying." Edward said grumbled.

"Only to you, Edward." Emmett said while laughing at his brother.

"Girls love it when boys paid them extra attention. Right Rose?" Alice asked and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"No, he is right. It _is_ annoying. At least to me it is." Bella agreed with Edward which made him very happy.

"**People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**"

"I'm really glad that your human self is making new friends." Esme said kindly.

"It's okay, Esme. I don't mind being along. I've never really fit in with people of my own age." Bella explained.

"Then you'll fit in with us."

"You know, I'll."

"**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer.**"

"Jerk." Bella muttered.

"Don't worry sis, you have Edward now. He won't let anyone take you by surprise." Emmett joked.

"Of course." Edward agreed absent mindedly, he was still surprised that he will fall in love with his singer and someone as amazing and pure as Bella will fall for him.

"**It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.**"

Emmett burst out laughing and Bella started pouting.

"Emmett it's not nice to laugh at someone's misery." Esme scolded Emmett.

"It's really hard to imagine you as a clumsy human. I mean you are one of the most graceful vampires I've ever met." Edward said.

"Thank you."

"**And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**"

"Why? You should feel relived that I'm not there." When Edward first met Bella- he felt a unique connection, her aura was pulling him toward her. But her human version was really something else.

"I've already said more then I should but I'll tell you this that our mating bond had already started forming when our eyes met for the first time in the cafeteria." Bella was trying her best to stop Edward from going to his self-loathing mode.

Her words helped; because his mind went back to the moment when their eyes met for the first time in the forest, his desperate need he felt to be around her, to protect her.

"**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say.**"

"I'd really like to see that. A fragile human confronting a big bad vampire." Emmett laughed at the scenario.

"You wanna re-phrase that?" Bella asked while cracking her knuckles.

"Hmm...no, not really." Emmett said nonchalantly. Before Bella could reply Alice started reading again.

"**But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it.**"

"See, even your human self knows that's impossible." Emmett said teasingly.

"**I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**"

"Wait a second; I know that you made the Cowardly Lion reference from the 'Wizard of Oz' movie but what is a terminator?" Emmett asked.

"It's an action movie, released in 1984 and it will be one of your favorite movies." Bella replied.

"Bella, you are not a coward. So please stop insulting your self." Edward really didn't like it when Bella talk about herself like that.

"First, that's my human self, not me and second, I'll only stop insulting myself when you will stop loathing yourself."

"I don-" Edward was about to deny.

"Yes, you do." Everyone said together.

"**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.**"

"Where did I go? Or should I say 'Where will I go?'" Edward asked Bella.

"Here and gave Tanya the impression that you came back for her." Bella said bluntly.

"I'd never-"

"_I_ know that, _you_ know that but the others don't know that."

"**Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**"

"I don't deserve your concern, Bella."

"What did I tell you Edward? No self loathing." Bella scolded Edward.

"Yeah right. Like that's gonna happened." His siblings snorted..

"**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.**"

"Bella."

"Edward."

"You are so frustrating."

"You haven't seen anything yet, honey."

"**I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class.**"

Everyone started to laugh even Rosalie.

"I love your sense of humor, little sis. So that's why you called him Mike 'the Golden Retriever' Newton."

"That wasn't very nice, Bella." Esme tried to use her strict voice but she too, was laughing.

"Bella, what's with you and nick naming you admirers. There was Chase club Eric and now this. What names do you have for Edward?"

"Bella would not give me nick names, right Bella? Because I hate nick names." Edward was looking at her expectantly. But Bella was looking everywhere but at him. "Bella?"

She just gave him a nervous smile.

"**I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach.**"

"Leave her alone." Edward put a possessive hand around Bella's shoulder.

"Territorial much." Jasper snorted.

"**He lingered by my desk till the bell rang.**"

"Creep." Edward mumbled.

"Edward, would you stop interrupting at every sentence." Alice said.

"**Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy.**"

"Don't worry sis, we will take care of him." Emmett said.

"**In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.**"

"Really?" Edward asked Bella happily. He was mentally cheering.

"Edward your emotions are all over the place. You are frustrated and angry in one moment and happy to the next." Jasper said.

"**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent.**"

Edward looked like he would pout.

"Now, he is sad again. Make up your mind bro."

"**I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**"

"It's true but you did nothing wrong. You shouldn't blame yourself." Carlisle talked for the first time. "And it's not Edward's fault either, I guess it was fate."

"I know, but it still makes me feel guilty, because he had to endure so much pain just to be around me. I understand the pain better now."

"Bella, if I had to go through hell everyday just to see you for a second I'll still do it, because that one second would be worth my every pain." The sincerity in his voice showed that he truly meant it.

Bella looked like she would have cried if she could.

"Aww...I didn't know my brother was so romantic." Alice said while clapping her hands. Esme was the same. She too was very happy for her son.

"Yeah, what a nightmare!" Rosalie said icily. Esme and Carlisle shoot her a disapproving look.

"**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment.**"

"Bella, how I wish that I could hear your thoughts all the time. They are frustrating at times but I still love them."

"Keep wishing honey." Bella said smugly.

"**I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed. Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon.**"

"That's not very healthy. I bet he eats out a lot." Carlisle said.

"Yes, he used to." Bella said sadly.

"It's a good thing that you moved in with him then." Esme said.

"No, its not. It would have been better for him if I had never moved in with him." The pain in her voice was clear.

"What do you mean. I'm sure he was really happy when he finally gets to know you." Esme insisted.

"He was, but he had to pay for getting involved in my life. Though it wasn't my decision to get him involved but it's still my fault."

"I'm sure it's not but will you tell us what really happened?"

"Not now. But I'll, of course I'll. You guys have to know everything, how else you are going to make things right." Edward took her hand in his again to comfort her.

"**So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car,**"

"Keep wishing honey." Edward mimicked Bella.

"Don't mock me Edward Anthony."

"Sorry, but can I-"

"No, you can not bye me a car."

"How do you always know what am I going to say. I know for a fact that I'm not predictable."

"Sweetheart, you unpredictability is predictable to me."

"**I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo.**"

"Yes! So the best car belongs to us." Emmett cheered.

"Actually, the Volvo belongs to Edward." Bella cut in.

"Wait. You guys drove my car when I wasn't their. I thought I made myself clear that you guys won't touch my belongings when I'm not their." His voice was raising with each sentence.

"Yeah guys how dare you? Don't you know that's his second wife?" Bella said mockingly and start laughing.

Everyone laughed with her. Emmett was the worst who looked like he will fall from the couch any moment.

"Then, who is his first wife?" Jasper said laughing.

"Me." Then her eyes widened to the size of soccer ball.

"WHAT? YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?" Everyone asked at the same time, except Edward who was too shocked and happy to produce any meaningful word.

"No." She paused for a second to observe her family's expressions- sure enough they look disappointed...apart from Rose- then she continued, "I'm married to the future Edward." She said as remove her gloves. Now that the gloves were out of the way everyone could see the wedding band on her left ring finger and the Cullen Crest wrist band on the same hand. On her right ring finger was the engagement ring- it was a gold band with an oval shaped face with slanting rows of diamonds.

"My mothers ring." Edward said, taking her hand in his. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bella was confused.

"For making me the happiest man or vampire on Earth."

"How do you-"

"If I have you as my wife then I don't have any doubt that I'll be the happiest person on this Earth."

The family was watching them silently, Carlisle decided to break the silence.

"Congratulation, you two. We are really happy for you guys. Though knowing Edward for so long, we should have guessed that he would want to marry you." Carlisle said and Esme nodded and hugged them both.

"Who arranged the wedding? Please tell me I did. I can already imagine how it will look. I've so..." Alice started babbling, she was so happy that she could start dancing any moment...scratch that, she was already dancing and daydreaming about the wedding.

"Who was the best man?" Emmett and Jasper asked at the same time and Emmett glared at Jasper. "The seven times I've married Rose Edward was the best man in all of them, besides everyone knows that I'm his favorite brother, so it's only fair that I'll be the best man."

"Yes, I know you made Edward your best man because you are closest to him _but_ I also know that you choose Edward because he is a very responsible person but you- my dear brother- on the other hand, not so much. Edward would want some one responsible as his best man, right Edward?" Jasper argued back.

"Guys, I'm not getting married for a very long time, so stop fighting." Edward scolded his brothers playfully.

Rosalie was happy for her brother but she was also very offended, so she stays quite.

Edward turned to face Bella, "So... your full name is..."

"Isabella Marie Sawn Masen Cullen. I know, I know, it's a very long name, so I just go by Bella Cullen."

"You took my human name?" His eyes were shining with joy and pride.

"That's just not your second middle name, Edward; you kept that name to respect your birth parents, right?" He nodded in reply, "No offence Carlisle and Esme, because you guys are like my second parents and in a lot of ways you two have been the parent figure to me then my own parents, but Edward Sr. and Elizabeth is my father and mother –in-law and it's my duty to respect them."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. Now Alice, you have decades to arrange the wedding, please start reading." Bella woke Alice up from her daydreams.

"**Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before**"

"Bella, how could you? I thought we were friends-" Alice whined.

"Alice, not now." Bella said.

"**— I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins.**"

"Of course they are. I spend hours to make my family presentable and-" Alice started babbling again.

"ALICE" Everyone shouted together.

"**With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off.**"

"Over my pile of ashes." Alice was really offended. "Bella don't use that type of words, they will give me a heart attack." She said seriously.

"Al, you are dead, remember? You don't have a beating heart, so how can you have a heart attack." Bella gave her a disbelieving stare.

"I was talking about a hypothetical situation." At her words Bella raised an eye brow. "You were being hypothetical too. Sorry. I'll just read then."

"Thank you"

"**It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.**

**No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire;**"

"Not desire, necessity. We are not allowed to get involved with humans." Carlisle said.

"Don't I know it?" Bella said curtly.

"**I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**"

"That what gets us out of every problem." Jasper pointed out.

"**They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.**

**The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly.**"

"Bella, did you ever get to enjoy your teenage years, at all?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Bella shrugged.

"It doesn't sound like it. When?"

"After I became a vampire."

"**The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**"

"Enjoy it while you can, you can't stay there forever." Jasper said teasingly.

"**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.**"

"Stop with all the food talking, it's making me nauseous." Emmett was making puking faces.

"**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**"

"What's an e-mail?" Carlisle wondered.

"Electronic mail." Bella racked her brain for more information, "It's a ...digital letter you can send via internet. It's very fast and I think was invented around 1993."

"**"Bella," my mom wrote…**

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already.**

**I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it?**"

"She really sounds like a teen age girl talking to her mother." Alice said.

"That's Renee." Bella said, "She is irresponsible but you can't help but love her...Kinda like you."

"**Phil says hi. Mom.**

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**

**"Bella," she wrote…**

**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.**

**The last was from this morning.**

**Isabella,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.**"

"Impatient much. Now I see where you got your lack of patience from." Emmett sarcastically retorted.

"**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

**Mom,**

**Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.**

**Bella.**"

"See, she acts like the mature grown up." Emmett interrupted again.

"_She_ is sitting right here, Em and I thought we already established that I was more mature then any teenager."

"**I sent that, and began again.**

**Mom,**

**Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.**"

"Nice kids? Really Bella? Like who? Jealous Jessica? Retriever Mike? Chess club Eric? The only nice person you have met is Angela." Alice asked amusedly.

"I know but I can't tell my mother that, she will get worried."

"You are a people pleaser." Jasper shook his head. "I know it's a very good habit to have but you will have problem in the long run."

"You are right. My life would have been a lot easier if I had learned to say no."

"**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**

**Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.**"

"I guess it is good for you, seeing how clumsy you were as human." Edward commented.

"**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes.**

**Relax, breathe. I love you.**

**Bella.**

**I had decided to read ****_Wuthering Heights_****— the novel we were currently studying in English**"

"Not again, I hate that book." Edward's voice was near-whining.

"But I love it." Bella said while smiling at her husbands past self.

"What?"

"**— yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.**

**"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**

**Who else? I thought to myself.**

**"Hey, Dad, welcome home."**

**"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**

**"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**"

"Poor Charlie. I hope he find someone to spend his life with." Alice wished.

"**"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**

**He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**

**"Smells good, Bell."**

**"Thanks."**

**We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

**"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**

**"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica.**"

"Who is mean and suffering from Jealousofobia."

"**I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly.**"

"And follows me around like a lost puppy."

"Alice, I know for a fact that those are not lines from the journal, stop adding your comment." Bella said exasperatedly.

"But they aren't incorrect."

"**Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.**"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't-" Edward started to apologize.

"Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault. You fought the monster inside of you and saved me."

"Isabella Swan, you are really, really amazing. Did you know that?" Edward was looking at her like she was the most beautiful puzzle he had ever faced.

"Yes, because my dear husband took it upon himself to remind me that every single day."

"Good. Then I'm doing my job perfectly."

"**"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**"

"Don't be so fast to judge Chief Swan, you don't know what kind of things he thought about your daughter. Come to think of it, I don't want to hear his thoughts either. Bella, were you able to extend your shield when you were human?" He asked with a sour but hopeful look on his face.

"No Edward, but if everything goes perfectly you won't have meet him. Does that make you happy?" Bella assured him.

"Ecstatic."

"**"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**

**"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."**

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**"

Carlisle raised an eye brow curiously.

"**"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here,"**"

"Thank you Chief Swan, but the salary means nothing to me. I just want my family to be safe." Carlisle said.

"Dad, he can't hear you." Alice reminded her father.

"**he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite.**"

"If only he knew." Esme said.

"**I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature**"

"Of course we are, because all of us are older then your grandfather." Emmett added.

"**— I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**"

"That's what small town folks are good at, they are more interested about other people's business then their own." Jasper exclaimed.

"**It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.**

**I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**"

"You forget to mention charming, amazing, mind boggling-" Emmett went on.

"Aww...Em, you are so generous." Bella said sarcastically.

"You could have added that too."

"**"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**"

"Carlisle, is there something you are not telling me?" Esme said seriously.

"NO, of course not. You know I'll..." Esme started to snicker, "You were pulling my leg, weren't you?"

"You honestly thought that after so many years I'll doubt you?"

"**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.**

**That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**

**The rest of the week was uneventful.**"

"A whole week? This is so much worse then I thought." Edward pondered the whole idea for a second and then pronounced confidently, "But I can do this, I have to."

Bella looked at him proudly.

"**I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**"

"Please, can I join your Gym class; I promise I won't let you get hurt." Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, you will be too busy laughing at me and that's worse then me getting hurt."

"**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**"

"You are giving her admirers more time to impress her, bro- although I don't think those idiots can impress my sister- but anyway they will stop disturbing her if you were around her."

"What made you think she will want me around her? I was so rude her."

Everyone gave him a disbelieving glare and pointed at his and Bella's joint hands.

"Emmett is right you know. If you were around me they would have left me alone." Bella whispered.

"**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire.**"

"I should have just said no." Bella said bitterly.

"Why? What happened on that trip?" Edward asked curiously.

"My first mistake...I don't want to talk about it right now, but I'm sure you will find out in few chapters."

"**Beaches should be hot and dry.**"

"Like the beach in Isla Esme- the most beautiful island on Earth." She said remembering her honeymoon.

"You have been there?" Everyone was surprised, apart from Carlisle and Esme no one have been there before.

"That was our wedding present from Carlisle and Esme, they lent us the Island for our honeymoon."

"That's so not fair. You are discriminating among your children. You never let us set foot on that Island. I knew it; you two love Edward more then us." Emmett was throwing a temper tantrum like a five year old.

"That's enough Emmett. We don't let you and Rosalie go there because you will destroy the whole Island and Alice and Jasper because Alice would want to rearrange the whole Island and try to give it a make over, I love my Island just the way it is. Edward and Bella are much too mature to do something like that." Esme softly scolded Emmett, but she ignored the question about loving Edward more then her other kids.

"I won't be so sure about that." Bella mumbled under her breath, she would have been red as tomato if she wasn't a vampire.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

"**By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school.**"

Edward started sulking, "You were happy that I wasn't there?"

"No, but you were pretty mean to me."

"**I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.**"

"I thought you said you were good at suppressing bad memories? Then why are you still thinking about me?" Edward wondered.

"Because something's are impossible to forget and you- my dear future husband- are unforgettable." She whispered the last part in his ear and that brought a thousand watt smile on his face.

"Dude, you look weird." Emmett commented on his happy face.

"No, he doesn't." Bella, Esme and Alice said at the same time.

"**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card;**"

"You can use our library." Jasper offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I already have full access to the Cullen library. I'm also a Cullen, remember?"

"Oh, sorry."

"**I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got… and shuddered at the thought. The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well. **

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side.**"

"Leave her alone." Edward said darkly under his breath.

"Edward, please tone down the jealousy, I feel like finding the guy and killing him myself."

"Edward." Bella scolded him, Edward just smiled at her innocently.

"**We had a pop quiz on ****_Wuthering Heights_****. It was straightforward, very easy.**

**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

**"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**"

"Idiot."

"Now what did he do?"

"He is breathing."

"**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

**"Ew." Snow. There went my good day.**"

"What person doesn't like snow?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"A clumsy one?"

"**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**"

"She is from Arizona, Einstein."

"**"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**

**"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

**"Sure I have."**"

""Really? Where?" Emmett wondered out loud.

"Wait for it."

"**I paused. "On TV."**"

Emmett just snorted and the others just laughed.

"**Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike appatently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**"

"Teenagers." Emmett said trying to act serious.

Esme raised one eye brow at him, "Teenagers? If I remember correctly- and I _can _remember correctly, because I've a photographic memory- you and Jasper do the same thing every time it snows. So what's your excuse?"

"**"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

**Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks.**

**I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood.**"

"Why? What happened?"

* * *

**AN: I have tried my best to make this chapter better. I hope you like it. Please tell me what do you think of this chapter and like always any suggestion appreciated. **

**Which is you favorite Twilight fanfic (All Human)?**


End file.
